


刚才吻了你一下你也喜欢对吗

by YukiWayne79



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Swearing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiWayne79/pseuds/YukiWayne79





	刚才吻了你一下你也喜欢对吗

阿云嘎早上是被断断续续的锅盆声和歌声叫醒的。他光着上半身一边揉眼睛一边循着声音往厨房走，拐进门就看见一个被围裙裹了一半的屁股。

“刚才吻了你一下你也喜欢对吗～不然怎么一直紧咬住我不放...” 郑云龙全裸着围了一条围裙，后背和屁股大半都露在外面，嘴里胡乱哼着小曲儿抄着锅铲忙活。

“瞎唱什么呢，没正经。” 阿云嘎上去就给他屁股一巴掌，打完没忍住又顺手捏了两把。

“没瞎唱，你是咬得挺紧的。” 郑云龙回头一脸坏笑冲着阿云嘎挑挑眉毛，看着他一秒变成大红脸。

“滚一边儿去！” 阿云嘎想瞪他一眼，表情做了一半却忍不住悄悄笑了出来。他一看见这只恃宠而骄的青岛大猫嘴角就止不住上扬，根本控制不了。

“早上吃什么呀？” 阿云嘎把厨房岛台的东西归置到一边，腾出一块地方等着他的专属厨师给他上餐。

“我随便拿冰箱里的东西做了点。” 郑云龙把冒着热气的煎蛋和培根端上桌，转身去拿杯子。

“你喝什么？” 郑云龙拉开冰箱门四处看，他们俩最近忙于工作，冰箱里大半的东西买来都没动过。

“牛奶就行。”

“恐怕不行。” 郑云龙拿起牛奶盒晃了晃，“牛奶坏了。”

“啊～”阿云嘎突然降慢语速还升了个调子，“可是我想喝奶嘛～大龙～我想喝奶～”

郑云龙觉着身体的某个部位被这个上挑的尾音一下就给叫醒了。

“冰箱里的不能喝了...” 郑云龙放下牛奶盒，绕过岛台往阿云嘎这边走。

“这儿有新鲜的，喝不喝？” 郑云龙用两手撑着台子把阿云嘎环住，没羞没臊地隔着围裙拿自己半硬的东西蹭他。

阿云嘎亮亮的眼睛冲他闪了闪，挑了挑眉毛就顺着台子滑下去，像掀裙子一样掀开郑云龙的围裙，和他没全硬也大得出奇的性器照了个对脸。

“小东西，还害羞呢。” 阿云嘎哼出声宠溺的笑，感受到微弱鼻息的龟头忍不住颤动起来，像在求着他关照一下。

郑云龙还想回他一句嘴，还没酝酿出句子就被温热湿润的快感攻陷了。他舒服得腰直发软，大手抓着阿云嘎的头发毫不顾忌地粗喘呻吟。

“嘎子你真棒，啊，我操，真舒服...” 被阿云嘎灵活柔软的舌头包裹舔吸，郑云龙很快就彻底硬了。他眯起眼睛追着阿云嘎温暖的喉咙往里深入，直到顶得他后脑抵住了柜子也不知道停。

阿云嘎也由着他乱来，被整根顶到喉咙底了还是来者不拒，两手甚至温柔地揉着郑云龙柔软的臀肉鼓励他肏自己的嘴。郑云龙的性器本就粗长，来回几个深顶之后更是不断涨大，直至完全填满阿云嘎的喉咙让他呼吸困难。眼见大龙被自己侍弄得如此失控，阿云嘎兴奋得不行，被呛得眼角泛红还不愿停下。过多的唾液顺着唇角流到下巴，拉出一道银丝落在郑云龙的脚背，他才如梦初醒地抽出自己的东西让阿云嘎换气。

“你别仗着自己肺活量大就胡来行不行...” 郑云龙本来还想说他两句，一低头正看见嘎子的舌尖扫过他有些红肿的双唇，淫靡得要命的画面把他的下半句堵了回去。

“我的大龙，真好吃。” 阿云嘎红着眼睛抬头看他，又长又密的睫毛扫得郑云龙心痒痒。嘎子真是无死角的好看，尤其是像这样被情热烧得迷迷糊糊的时候。郑云龙觉得语言根本就表达不了他对嘎子的依赖和喜欢，他只能在床上更卖力地肏得更深一点，用自己滚烫硕大的性器把他填满，让嘎子从发梢到脚尖都能感受到他的热情。

阿云嘎背靠着柜子任大龙肏弄他的嘴，他控制着喉咙的肌肉几乎整根吞下那大得吓人的东西挤压吸吮，抽出的时候用舌面轻扫冠状沟系带附近的脆弱神经。他怀疑郑云龙根本是种马托生的，每次都沉甸甸地压得他舌根发麻。可这家伙的味道偏偏那么该死地诱人，非勾他张着酸痛的下巴多尝两口。

阿云嘎嘴里被塞得满满的说不出话，郑云龙倒是喘着粗气说了不少荤的。他边摆腰边问嘎子喜不喜欢自己的大家伙，是上面的嘴喜欢还是下面的嘴喜欢。

“骚死你算了。” 被大龙的淫词浪语挑得忍无可忍，嘎子推开他还顺便在他大腿内侧不轻不重地掐了一把。郑云龙弯腰把他托起来，没费什么力气就给人举到了身后的厨房岛台上。俩人买房子的时候郑云龙坚持要求厨房要有一个结实的大理石台面，搬进来之前还反复测试过这玩意儿的承重，听说就算是两个成年男人一起上去蹦迪也不会坏。

郑云龙没有蹦迪的爱好，不过他确实打算在这台子上做点动静不小于蹦迪的事。

“啊我操，凉死了！！” 光裸的后背被强按到冰凉的大理石上，阿云嘎大声抗议，挣扎着把自己翻了个面。结果刚翻过来他就后悔了，大龙怕他腰疼，硬是抬着他一条腿架到台子上，大腿内侧和台面亲密接触的感觉不比后背强到哪儿去。

昨天晚上用过的后穴还松软着，郑云龙却不急着进，只用拇指揉弄着穴口，另一只手拉开抽屉拽出润滑和套子。

“你是变态吗？这玩意儿也放厨房抽屉里？” 阿云嘎哭笑不得，这家伙为了预防自己精虫上脑，怕是在家里到处都放了一套装备。

“这叫未雨绸缪，有备无患。” 郑云龙得意洋洋地拽了个文，三下五除二甩掉围裙，拿过润滑往嘎子股缝里浇。

“叽里咕噜说什么呢你...” 阿云嘎的汉语水平还没精进到这个程度，他也没心思去琢磨，因为屁股里滑溜溜的两根手指这会儿正搅弄得他头皮发麻。他其实有点想让大龙直接进来把他撑开，想了想他那凶器的直径又觉得自己最好还是不要作死。

郑云龙早把阿云嘎的身体吃透了，摸哪里能让他放松，按哪块软肉能让他哑着嗓子求自己，他一清二楚。他手指本来就长，兴致上来的时候能只用手就把嘎子先操哭，然后大开大合地把他肏熟，最后趁嘎子高潮余韵松松垮垮的时候用指尖勾着他的穴口再玩一回。郑云龙一边给阿云嘎描述自己打算怎么玩他一边把他彻底揉开，等阿云嘎开始不歇气地大龙大龙叫个没完才亲自滑进他的股缝。

阿云嘎撑不住台面，整个上半身伏下去，硬挺的乳尖蹭过冰凉的大理石，激得他后穴一紧，差点咬得郑云龙当场缴械。

“你别咬那么紧啊...” 郑云龙捏着嘎子结实的两瓣屁股抽出来几寸，挤了更多的润滑再慢慢滑进去，把穴口的褶皱几乎撑平。阿云嘎脑子都被烫得不清楚了，一边大口吸气一边叽里咕噜地嘟囔着蒙语。

“嗯？说什么呢？” 郑云龙喜欢死了嘎子低沉性感的嗓音，不管他说的是什么他都听不够。

“啊...我说，操...你太他妈大了...” 阿云嘎按着自己的小腹感受郑云龙的深度，他以前瘦的时候甚至能隔着薄薄的皮肤看见郑云龙把他的肚子顶出凸起。他自己那根也高高翘着往下滴水，他刚想去碰就被身后绕过来的大手环了个结实。他真怀疑自己的脑子和郑云龙的脑子是通着的，因为那只手撸动的节奏和力度堪称完美，后穴里那根东西也配合着尽抵着他最舒服的地方顶，百发百中地往他脑子里发射电流。

“啊，操，不行，快被你弄死了，慢点...” 既然脑电波能互通，那他肯定听得出我想让他接着干别停的意思。

操，真他妈棒，对，就那儿...

阿云嘎在前后夹击的快感下几乎丧失了语言能力，他在脑子里拼命叫着让郑云龙大力干他，嘴上却只能发出些无意义的音节。他高声呻吟的时候会露出一对白白的门牙，像个兔子。他知道郑云龙会在事后调侃他练习高音的方法独树一帜，可他这会儿管不了那么多。

高潮的时候郑云龙有意停止了对阿云嘎前面的刺激，这让他的高潮被拖得又猛又长，酸胀感从后穴蔓延到整个下腹，爽得他腿根直抖，站都站不住。阿云嘎隐约觉着郑云龙拔出来射在了他后腰上，可他的高潮好像还在继续，内里的穴肉一跳一跳地抽动着，像是无法忍受突如其来的空虚。

“大龙...” 习惯了充实感觉的后穴本能地寻求温暖，阿云嘎虽然没什么力气摆腰，但哑着嗓子叫两声的能耐还是有的。

“嗯？” 郑云龙甩开有些汗湿的刘海，整个人压上阿云嘎去咬他的耳朵。

“别走呀...” 阿云嘎侧过脸轻吻郑云龙柔软的唇瓣，睫毛上亮晶晶地挂着细小的水珠。

“乖，先把饭吃了，都凉了。” 郑云龙大手拍了拍被他肏得迷迷糊糊的阿云嘎的屁股，又赚了几声转着调的呻吟。

“来，您的牛奶。” 射出的精液在嘎子腰窝上聚成一团淫靡的白，郑云龙用两指蘸了送到嘎子嘴边。

阿云嘎半睁着眼睛把手指含进去细细吸吮，毫不掩饰唇舌搅动发出的水声。

行吧，暴躁的青岛人想。

什么早饭，去他妈的。

-END-


End file.
